


Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 3

by HedaClexa7



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kane back as Chancellor, Clarke goes back to Polis and she reunites with Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 3

On the back of the horse that Lexa had leant her, Clarke rode back towards Polis. It had been about two weeks since Clarke left, and she was craving to see Lexa again. Clarke and Octavia had succeeded in dethroning Pike, and he was delivered to Polis by a local grounder village. Along with Kane and the other allies, they had gained enough support to show the rest of the sky people that an alliance with the grounders was for the best. Pike now lay in a semi- grounder jail where he awaited judgment, and Kane was back as chancellor.   
Clarke, along with Kane, Abby, Octavia, and a few guards were now on a political trip to Polis to re-swear alliance to the coalition. Lincoln stayed back with the other grounders who were still recovering from being locked up by Pike, and Bellamy was under watch by Nate and Harper. He was one of the hardest people to get to support Kane again, but Clarke always had a way of talking to him. She didn’t think that he would ever fully trust the grounders, but he trusted her, so that had to be good enough.   
Clarke and Octavia were at the front of the group, for they knew the area better than the others. Kane and Abby followed right behind, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice how close the two had been recently. She wondered what she had missed while she was gone, but her mother didn’t say much. It didn’t matter though; Kane had changed so much since the Ark, and she could tell that he made her mom happy. That was all that mattered to Clarke.  
I wonder how she would feel if she found out about Lexa and me, Clarke wondered, but then, even Clarke didn’t know what was going on between her and Lexa. Her heart pounded at the idea of seeing Lexa again, and didn’t know how they would react to each other. Leaving each other had been so hard, but neither of them spoke about what it meant.   
Maybe they didn’t have to, though. Maybe they both knew without having to say anything. 

Lexa had been nervous about seeing Clarke ever since she woke up that day. She knew that Clarke and the rest of the skaikru members in the party would leave around dawn and get to Polis a little after sun high, but as the time approached, Lexa felt herself sweating and almost hyperventilating. She sent riders out to meet the party outside of Polis to escort them in, and Lexa imagined that they would have met by now and been on their way inside of the capital.   
Her handmaidens were attending her, brushing her hair and putting on her commander gear. They braided her hair in the way she liked for political meetings, and one even massaged her hands to calm her. Her handmaidens had been attending to her for so long now that they knew what to do without having to be asked.   
There was a knock on the door, and after Lexa shouted for them to enter, Titus walked in.   
“Heda,” he said, with a slight dip of his head. “They are here.”   
Taking a deep breath, Lexa nodded and dismissed her handmaidens. Leaving her room with Titus behind her and her guards in step, Lexa led the way into the throne room. She knew that she would have to have a commanding presence, to give no extra attention to Clarke than anyone else. Titus had even warned her in his annoyingly over-protective way of his. Lexa knew that he didn’t approve of Clarke, but she wasn’t about to listen to him.  
Entering the room, Lexa kept her eyes trained on to her throne as she walked towards it. She didn’t let her gaze wander to Clarke, who was standing to the side along with the other members of skaikru.   
Clarke herself was allowed to, even supposed to be looking at Lexa. It didn’t take long for her heart to start beating faster when the commander walked in, for her body temperature to begin to rise. Immediately she couldn’t stop the image of Lexa looking up at her from between her thighs, or the feeling of Lexa cuddling up against her afterwards. She tried to push those images aside as Lexa took her seat, and Clarke was slightly disappointed when Lexa didn’t look at her, although Clarke knew that the commander had to be professional.  
It was due to her wandering mind that Clarke didn’t realize that everyone was bowing down, and she quickly followed. Beside her was Abby, who noticed her daughter’s slow response to the commander. She looked over at Clarke to make sure she was okay, but Clarke kept her eyes pasted to the floor.  
Raising her hand, Lexa signaled that everyone should raise their heads. Clarke again looked at Lexa, but Lexa’s eyes were on Kane.   
“Chancellor Kane kom Skaikru,” she started, and Clarke had to resist a smile from breaking out on her face at the sound of Lexa’s voice. “Before we welcome Skaikru back into the coalition, you must once again commit yourself as the 13th clan.”   
She motioned for Kane to step forward, and as he took a few steps towards the commander, he bowed to one knee and recited his vowels.   
Lexa’s eyes bore into Kane as she tried with all of her efforts not to look at Clarke. She knew that once she did, she would have trouble looking away. It was difficult, though, because Clarke was still in the corner of her vision. But once Kane was finished, Lexa nodded for him to get up and motioned to the 12 clan ambassadors who were standing on the other side.  
“We accept your vows, Chancellor Kane, and welcome Skaikru back into the coalition,” Lexa said, and the other ambassadors nodded, albeit hesitantly. After proving herself in the challenge, no one dared speak against the commander. “We shall have a feast tonight, to celebrate the renewal of the 13th clan. You may rest until then, and tomorrow, we may speak about the fate of Pike.”   
Kane burst into a huge smile, and while he looked like he wanted nothing more than to jump up and hug Lexa, he simply nodded and walked to exit the room. Abby, Octavia, and the other guards followed behind him, along with the other clan ambassadors. Clarke lingered behind, and when Abby asked if she was coming, Clarke said that she would follow shortly. With once last worried look, Abby nodded and followed after Kane.   
Left in the room was Clarke, Lexa, Titus, and Lexa’s guards. Bracing herself, Clarke looked over at Lexa and her heart seemed to stop when she found that Lexa was looking back at her.   
“Leave us,” Lexa said, speaking to the others.   
“Heda, I think-” Titus started, but was quickly stopped by Lexa.  
“I said leave us,” she repeated, narrowing her eyes at Titus. Stifling a sigh, Titus dipped his head and left the room. Lexa looked at her guards and, with just that simple look, they left the room too and closed the doors behind them.   
When they were finally all alone, Lexa stood from her seat. She felt awkward, unsure of what to say to Clarke. Was Clarke okay with everything that had happened between them? She knew that they both enjoyed what had happened, but they didn’t discuss what it meant, so she didn’t know how Clarke felt.  
Clarke could tell that Lexa was struggling with what to say, and Clarke honestly didn’t know what to say either. All she knew was that she was alone in a room with the girl she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for… she didn’t even know how long. But for two weeks now, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lexa’s lips against her, and she would be damned if she wasted any more time without feeling them.  
Without saying anything, Clarke cleared the distance between her and Lexa in what felt like one sweeping step, and when Lexa figured out what she was doing, she bounded down the small flight of stairs and met Clarke.   
Clarke put her arms around Lexa instantly and kissed her passionately, making up for the last two weeks without each other. Lexa put her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer, needing to feel Clarke’s body against her. They kissed with intense desire, unlike the soft kisses that they had started with in the past. After a short time, Clarke started pushing Lexa back up the stairs, and Lexa happily obliged.   
Lexa fell against her throne and Clarke straddled her, not wasting any time. Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s butt, holding her firmly so that she would not fall down the stairs. But there was no chance of that, with Clarke’s arms around Lexa’s head. They kissed and moved their bodies against each other’s, feeling secure in the knowledge that no one would enter the room without knocking on the door.   
Tipping off the edge of desire, Lexa picked Clarke up and, in one swift motion, set Clarke down on to the seat where Lexa just was. Lexa, with her knees on the ground, pulled Clarke to the edge of the seat. She quickly unbuttoned Clarke’s pants and pulled them down to Clarke’s ankles.   
“Lexa,” Clarke moaned, her hands fixed in Lexa’s hair. Looking up, Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes for a few moments.  
Lexa had wanted nothing more than to taste Clarke again for the last two weeks, and now that the moment was finally here, she wanted to savor it. She started gently, kissing Clarke’s ankles, knees, thighs, all the way up to the spot that she craved the most. Lexa kissed softly, relishing the taste of Clarke again. Delicately, she licked Clarke up and down with her tongue wide out so that she could taste all of her sweetness, and Clarke let out a deep moan.  
Lexa wanted to go slow, didn’t want to rush it. It didn’t matter, though. All Lexa had to do was kiss Clarke for her to be on the verge of coming, and no matter how slow and soft Lexa went, it only took Clarke a few short minutes to find her release.   
Her legs stiffened and tightened around Lexa’s head, and she put her arm over her mouth so that she would not scream with pleasure. She couldn’t believe how amazing Lexa felt, and how short of time it took Lexa to make her feel so good.  
Kissing Clarke a few more times down there, Lexa eventually pulled Clarke’s pants back up and made her way to Clarke’s face. She swiftly wiped her mouth before kissing Clarke’s cheek, but Clarke turned so that their lips could meet. Clarke pulled onto Lexa before she got what she wanted, which was Lexa straddling her.  
“I like sitting on your throne,” Clarke mumbled happily between kisses.  
With their lips never parting, Lexa smiled and said, “I like you on my throne.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Clarke smirked and put her hands on Lexa’s stomach, and was just about to reach further down when Lexa stopped her.  
“I just want to sit here kissing you,” Lexa said quietly. “I’ve… I’ve missed you.” She blushed and was about to pull her face away when Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s face, looking up into her eyes.  
“I’ve missed you too,” Clarke whispered, kissing Lexa again.   
They clung on to each other, both not wanted to let the other go. They may only have been apart for two weeks, but their coming together had been long awaited, and now neither wanted to be away from the others arms.


End file.
